Ask Joey
by Yugi-Redwall-fan
Summary: Rated for lemons in later chapters. If ya dun like lemons, dun read dis! Anyway, Joey gets a part in the school newspaper for an 'Ask Joey' What happens when Joey discovers feelings for Kaiba, and he ends up writing to him? R&R!
1. Lots of Email

****

Ask Joey Wheeler

Chapter 1: Lots of Email

Gee, this is kinda cool…helping people out and all that. I now have my own 'Ask Joey Wheeler' sorta thing, and I'm gettin' dozens of mail at this moment. People are askin' me questions rapidly and the sort, and I gotta answer. Well, it all started yesterday, Friday, in class…

*

"Okay, we need someone to answer students questions in this school. We are gather a candidate from each class in all the grades of our high school. There will be a voting, and then that person will have their own page in the school newspaper where you answer peoples questions. Anyone want to make a suggestion for someone who may be good in this class?" Tea Gardner asked, looking around at everyone.

A few people shouted out random names of the class, then Yugi raised his hand and suggested myself. "Joey would be great, he's not really that good with his own feelings, but he's really good with helping us out with our feelings." He replied referring to our small group of friends. Tea was smiling. 

"Who thinks Joey would be a good candidate for this part in the news?" She asked. Everyone except Kaiba had their hand up. Go figure. Rich boy had his nose in a book, ignoring everything going on around him. So it was settled, I'd be entering this little voting thing for the Ask Someone thing in the news paper thing. Should be loads of fun if I win…

*

Yeah, loads of fun. I have a lot of mail…

__

Dear Joey,

Congratulations! I'm so happy you got this. I have a question though, how do you deal with telling off guy who's been making moves on you? I mean, I don't want to hurt his feelings, but if I don't do something soon, he's going to think I like him! What should I do?

-Desperate

Hmm…gotta think about dis one for a minute. I suddenly think of something and type rapidly.

__

Desperate-

Only thing I can really say is give him a note. It may suppress his pain better if you do it through writing than in his face. Tell him that you like him, but not like that, as a friend. Then you can be friends instead of trying to avoid him like it sounds like you're doing.

-Joey

Yup. Dat sounds good! I'm so proud of myself! Okay, next email…

__

Joey,

I'm trouble with school and teachers, friends and family, and everything else, all because of my girlfriends ways. I love her a lot, but because of the trouble she gets into and how 'busy' she keeps me, I can't concentrate on anything! And I've been getting into lots of fights, especially with my friends and family. What should I do?

-AC27

More love stuff. Gee, I wish I could find love. I know how to answer this one though!

__

AC27,

I can see you care for her a lot. How about you confront her on your troubles. You can't stop the problems unless you do something about it. Don't be afraid to confront her. If your problems don't end their, as much as I hate to say this, dump her. You can't risk your future and friends and family like that for a girl you've only known for as long as you've gone out with her, which I doubt is longer than you've known your family. Hope I was of help to you!

-Joey

I yawn. This is tiring stuff. Next mail.

__

Dear Joey,

I'm having this problem with kids from the elementary school picking on my little sis. I don't have any parents to take care of this problem, and I've confronted the principle many times on this subject. I don't know what to do now.

-chalentsis

I grin. I know exactly how to answer this one! Go Joey- I cheer myself on! I'm so good!

__

Chalentsis-

I've had this problem before. First, try confronting these meddling brats, and if that doesn't work, I myself would beat the living shit out of them. Fighting's bad, but when no can do anything about it that's what'd I'd resolve to. Though, if talking to the kids doesn't work, I'd contact the parents before beating the snot out of the kids. Besides, it's kinda mean to pick on little kids…

-Joey

Well, that one is definitely _not_ going in the newspaper. I kinda cursed and offered that they should beat a kid up. Not good at all. Okay, one more email and that's it for the day.

__

Joey,

How would you tell someone you make fun of everyday that you had feelings for them? I myself surprisingly enough have no idea how to handle this one so I decided to ask you…which I am doing right now. God, I sound like you. *scowls to self* I don't know how to tell this person without getting literally laughed. Perhaps you can help.

-Blue Eyes

I stare at the mail for a moment. This one's a bit harder.

__

Blue Eyes-

Erm, this is the hardest question I've stumbled across so far. Approach this person and look them straight in the eyes, and be as serious as possible. Then tell them your feelings, and if they laugh, it's their loss. Erm…well, if they laugh, tell them again, and try to be more serious. If you make fun of this guy, tough luck, this might be harder than you thought. Try to lay of your insults before you approach this person about you feelings. Hope I was of service ta ya!

-Joey

Love stinks. I can't get the stinking guy I like. And I still can't believe I'm gay. I sorta found out last week. Gah, I hate Kaiba with a passion. A loving passion…grr, I hate dat guy's guts, he makes me sick…both love sick and disgustingly sick. What an oxymoron. I don't know whether to kick him or kiss him. I guess I'll kick him, since he could never love me. Oh well, enough thoughts for now, time for bed! Cozy bed, here I come! Er…after I clean up dis place before dad gets home…I wince at the bad memories of beatings from my father. Clean up, make a dash for my room, sleep, wake up early, escape the house to school. Sounds like the general schedule. I skip of to do my dirty work…

***

Well, that's the first chappie! Hope y'all enjoyed it! Please R&R!!! ^_^


	2. Less Insults

I'm not dead! Yay! I know, it's been... a long time, but... it's updated! Yay! And I'll be doing more frequent updates from now on... at least on this story... well, enjoy the second chapter! Yay! Oh yeah, I don't own Yugioh... But if I did, it'd be rated M... hehehe... yaoi seto-joeyness... YAY! Anyway, here it is! Enjoy and review please!

(Joey's POV)

**Chapter 2: Less Insults**

I arrived at school, late, as usual... The teacher threw me an annoyed look before telling me to take my seat. I nodded to her, thankful she didn't chew me out for being late. A lot of my teachers gave me meaningless boring lectures everytime I forgot my homework or failed a quiz, or was late... It got tiring after awhile.

Something bounced off my head. I turned around and snarled at Duke Devlin. He was flinging dice at me again! Nothing new, but annoying as hell. The teacher cleared her throat and I quickly turned around and pretended to take notes... Stupd Devlin. First he makes a fool out of me, then he becomes best friends with my best friend, Tristan, causing confrontations between the two of us, and then finally, the whole Serenity thing. It was bad enough that Tristan had a crush on her, but Duke too? They should both give up on her and just date eachother. They're always hanging out together like they're in love anyway. I snort silently at the thought. Those two would make a perfect couple. Kind of sickening to think about, really.

Suddenly I realize something. Kaiba hasn't said a word to me today... Well, I did just come through the door, but usually he makes some smart comment about late pups or something like that. Stupid bastard. I quickly look around to make sure he's in class today. My eyes lock onto his... Creepy... Those cold blue eyes are completely blank, like the computer inside him just died and he's kinda stuck that way... or something along those lines. I give him a weird look, and he straightens up and looks at the teacher as if he just realized the lesson had started. The creep. I shrug it off though, it was probably nothing anyway...

A note lands on my desk. I smirk; class was always interesting, if you don't include the whole class lesson part. I opened the note and read:

_Joey!_

_You're late again! If you keep this up, the teacher's going to ask Kaiba to tutor you... or Devlin. Which would be worse in your case! What made you so late this time anyway? _

_-Yugi _

_(P.S. Yami wants to know if you'll duel him after school...)_

I smiled. Actually, being tutored by Kaiba wouldn't be so bad except for the name-calling part. But Devlin? I shuddered. Grabbing my pen, I scribbled back:

_Yug,_

_It'd be hell if Devlin had to tutor me... I'd probably end up in a stupid dog costume studying on the floor... Anyway, I kinda slept in, no big. Hey, tell Pharaoh-Man I'll duel him anytime, anywhere, any place! He's going _down!

_-Joey_

_(P.S. Just felt like putting a PS down...)_

After writing that, I mentally smacked myself. No wonder people thought I was stupid. Shrugging at the thought, I tossed the paper back at Yugi, but not before checking to make sure the teacher wasn't looking. I watched Yugi read it, smiling. The little guy was always happy.

The rest of class was uneventful, as well as the rest of the day. It was especially uneventful because... well, Devlin had stopped picking on me, (he was too busy flirting), Yugi was with Tea, having precious alone time, Tristan was... well... I don't know where Tristan was. And as for Kaiba? Not a word. Not one stinking insult or anything thrown at me today. I should've been happy, but I was kinda feeling neglected...

Speak of the devil... I was at my locker, which, fortunately and unfortunately, happened to be right next to Kaiba's. And there he was, taking out his stuff and everything in all his stupid grace and stupid glory...

"Hey Kaiba." I muttered. Maybe he'll say something now.

"Wheeler." He grunted. Well, not the usual mutt comment, but something.

"Ah shit." I growled as all my stuff came tumbling out. Forgetting who was right next to me, I purposely banged my head repetitively against the locker. "Stupid..." I muttered. I was so unorganized... When I stopped, I noticed Kaiba was staring at me... Yeah, he was looking at me like I was crazy. Well, I got news for you Kaiba, I am crazy! I dropped down and started picking the stupid stuff up. One of the books had skidded by Kaiba's feet. Stupid book was just _tempting_ me to brush my fingers against Kaiba's pants or something. I sneered at the book. Well it wouldn't work on me! So I ignored the book. Ha! Take that ya stupid textbook...

After I was finished, Kaiba had noticed the book by his feet. Picking it up, he handed it to me. I glared at him, expecting him to play 'keep away' cause he's so damn tall... But he handed it to me without a problem or word... weird...

"Alright, what terrible thing have you got planned for me?" I asked, finally getting fed up with the silence. This whole, I'm not talking and being sorta nice thing was starting to creep me out... it had to be a trap.

"Excuse me?" Kaiba said in his arrogant voice.

"Dat's right! I'm not as stupid as I look. Something's up and I'm gonna find out what, so you can either give it up easy, or I'll hafta force it outta ya!" I said, accent laid heavily. It usually was when I lost control around Kaiba.

Instead of answering me, Kaiba walked off. "Idiot." I growled. I wasn't an idiot... I just sounded like one... Yeah, that was it. Instead of going after him like I said I would, I went in the opposite direction, so I could take the shortcut home. I didn't want to be late after all...

I reached the door of my apartment. I took in a deep breath. Hopefully my dad wouldn't be home. I sighed; I wasn't in the mood for a beating today. Stepping inside, I checked out my surroundings. Nope. My old man wasn't at home. I sighed in relief. I opened the door to my room and stepped inside. It was a mess, giving it a 'lived in' feeling. I flopped down on my head. I wasn't in the mood to check my messages... I wasn't in the mood for much of anything today. I closed my eyes and started to doze off...

A door slammed. I sat straight up on my bed. I'd just fallen asleep too... I heard an angry slurred voice... I had no clue what it said, but my bet was it was calling my name. Fearfully, I sat in place; my first instinct was to climb out the window, but I knew I wouldn't make it in time. My father stomped in seconds later.

"Whers m'food, boy?" He slurred out. I could barely understand him.

"I didn't know you were gonna be home dis early dad..." I said, accent heavy once again... it usually was when I was scared shitless...

"You..." He didn't get far with that. He stepped forward, swinging his fist. Before I could duck, his fist connected with my jaw. He swung once again, hitting my head hard. My world spun for a second, and my eyes fuzzed up and watered... out of all the punches to throw... the worst ones were always the ones that his the back of my head. I'd never get used to that spinning and blurred sensation...

I was roughly hauled up by my hair. Every inch of my scalp was stinging... my father, if you could even call him that, threw me towards the door. "Gedoutta m'house!" He growled, stepping towards me. He didn't need to tell me twice. Glaring, I left. Out of all the days to get a beating... this was the worst.

I strolled down the street aimlessly. There was no where to go. Yug was at Tea's house, and I really didn't want to bother them. Tristan was probably with Duke. And Bakura? He was creepy, okay? I mean, you never knew whether it was him or that scary creepy tomb robber. I didn't want to take the chance of visiting a murderous thief... So that left to just plain wandering. I lightly poked the bruise on my jaw. Damn it hurt! I cursed. That's what I get for not being quick enough to dodge the bullet, so to speak.

I kicked a pebble, and watched it roll off. I was suddenly knocked off my feet. "Watch where ya going, asshole!" I shouted automatically. What can I say? I was in a _really _bad mood...

"Normally I would expect an apology after being bumped into, but this is _you_ we're talking about..." Gah! Not him, of all people...

"Shut up, Kaiba. I'm not in da mood..." I growled. I inwardly smiled; I was using that excuse quite a lot lately... I really wasn't in the mood though... Hey... "What are ya doing walking around like some normal person? Don't you own a limo or Ferarri or something expensive like that?"

"Yes, but I prefer walking." The CEO said dryly. No insult. He was lacking those today...

"Wow, so the great Seto Kaiba does participate in normal activity?" I said with a sneer, but he wasn't paying attention... he was instead staring at something... alright, staring at my face. "What, there's nothing new 'bout this." I snarled, indicating my face with my hand.

"Not that I particularly care, but out of curiousity, where did you get that bruise?" He asked with an air of indifference... Oh, the bruise... I paled for a moment... Stupid bruise... I then glared at the CEO, ready to deliver my answer.

Alright, yes, that was a horrible cliff-hanger... A cliff-hanger unworthy of being called a cliff-hanger! But I'm dead tired... it's 1:18 in the morning... Heh... uh-oh... :dodges bullets: I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I know, it took... woh... alright, you guys do have a right to be pissed... two years for me to update... AH! I'm a TERRIBLE author! Ugh...

I hadn't felt like writing for a long time. Then, suddenly, this week, I got a LOT of my inspiration back! On my second account (I know, I shouldn't have a second...) I recently put up two Inuyasha fics... two days in a row, two different fics! And tomorrow I tend to put up an Inuyasha poem... YAY! But enough of that... Please don't kill me! I'm gonna do what I can to update from now on! Cross my heart and hope to die... um, or not, cause if I died that'd mean no updates... :sigh: Oh well...

Heh, By the bys, I shouldn't really be advertising, but if anyone likes Inuyasha and likes my fics... you should check out that second account of mine, Writerfreak7 ... Yeah. But of course, you don't have to. I just have a feeling I'll be updating a lot on that account more than this one... But I WILL try harder... okay, a lot harder. Bah, screw it, I'll just prove to you all when I update this story within the next two weeks! So you better be waiting! And I better be updating... heh.

Alright, I'm leaving now. I talk WAY to much. Anyway, please review, if you aren't too pissed... heh. Bye!


End file.
